The Demon Hunters: Our Past
by Demonic Grimoire
Summary: This is the story of the 1st generation member of a guild that specialized to eradicate all vile supernatural creature, known as Demon Hunters. They have a different past story, both happy or sad. They share the pain, they share the joy, they share their stories.
1. Painful Past and Blissful Love

Hail: Well, this is another story about the Demon Hunter's member past. I start it with Jun.

Jun: What? Me?

Hail: So who do you want to choose? Cross?

Jun: Fine...

Hail: Alright, here we go.

-x-

The Demon Hunters: Our Past.

Kapitel 1:

My Painful Past and Blissful Love.

Huh, I've never feel like this before. Happiness, laugh, smile, always filling the atmosphere in the mansion. Yeah, different when I still in the Lab as a prey for those scientist. I was 7 years old, and they're force me to use my Psychokinetic ability, with a rough way... I have no choice, except accepting all conditions of myself like a pessimistic boy. I'm finally escaped when my age was 11. I feel they leave a big scar on my heart. It was painful... very painful than stabbing a spear directly at my chest. Tortured, shouted with curses due of my exceeding power, and mostly always get into an arena for a duel. Yeah, I'm a swordsman until I was forcedly teleported to Elrios. The world without any harm, very peaceful, calm, and full of kind people here.

Until everything has changed when my age was 19. It was 8 years passed in Elrios. All evil forces tried to dominate Elrios for their superiority. The bandits were already stole the most precious thing in Ruben, the El. I saw three persons, two females, one male with red hair chase the bandit leader with bag and great sword at his back. The demons were finally conquer the city of water called Hamel, exterminating the Seiker lineage until one person has survived. A male with black hair and white stain, seeking for revenge toward his ex-friend. A Nasod female whom seeking the aid for arising her kingdom, a sole survivor from Sander trying to get her brother's sanity back, the ivory haired boy that seeking a freedom after trapped in Library, and the crimson haired female knight, filled with vengeance at her eyes.

Vengeance... those words always haunting my mind. It's always drive me into lunacy. And it starts when I heard one of my family was killed, that makes my heart was... feels like smashed with huge mallet, let it fell like a remnants of glass. It was drive me to say several word at the crimson haired girl, "Looks like we have a same feeling..." with dark tone and snatch a Grimoire on the table. Everyone has forbid me to use two forbidden technique at the book. But for now, I let my own desire to hack them off with my own hands.

That's happened in one night. Extreme pain feels throughout my hands, seals was glow to red, as red as a blood. Agony, that's the words I feel right now as I let out a painful in the midnight. _Am I going to die?_ That words were surrounded in my head, until the pain was gone, leaving a small steams on my hands. When I wake up, I realize that my arms were no longer look like an ordinary human arms, and I know that my own fate has started. A fate as a Demon, seeking a revenge for exterminating my family, and the worst of all... banishing my mother into eternity. I swear I'll let them suffered like my mother feels right now, with endless torture and pain!

Vengeance, Anger, and Hatred... those three words right now flowing in my body, contaminate my blood, my soul, and my sanity. But one day, those feelings suddenly gone after I saw a girl with magenta hair stood at front of myself. I feel my human heart was awake, taking over my demonic soul and everything bad all over myself with something I can't explain. She was an Angel, bringing a warm smile toward me. She's my goddess, wrapping me with warmth all over my heart. And she's my first love, returning my smile back and giving me one word that made me fly till the heaven, Happiness.

She's everything to me. I love her more than I expected. I thought we're just a friend, but I was wrong. I really love her like my love to mother.

Until one day... I'm finally made her cry... I was using my deadliest skill ever I had. Disastrous Sword: The End...

In the end, I'm finally forgot everything has passed, including those three words. Looks like my stained soul was finally liberated... but something has brought my soul back. A white haired girl stood at side of my body, humming a beautiful and touching melody.

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin... Always turn your back on him..._

That words sounds like she was begging to the God for returning my soul. Slowly, my consciousness was back, and she hug me tightly, like she never let me go from her side.

_Don't waste your life for nothing... I'm here for you... you're no longer alone anymore, because you're already have me. Let's stay together in eternity. I love you so much Jun._

Those words that come out from her mouth... was successfully bring my tears down onto my cheek.

_What I've done to myself, and to you!? I'm so sorry to spoil your mood last time..._

I keep blaming myself as I hug her even tighter.

_You haven't done anything to me, and to you. Don't blame yourself, because no one blames you. You're already save the world from the evil._

Yeah, you're right Aoi, no one blames me. I'm already save this world, so I can live together with you in the peaceful eternity.

-x-

Hail: -groans- My back...

Jun: This is... I-I can't say it... -tears from his eyes-

Hail: Guess this is a little bit random. Oh well, see you later in Cross's background story! -waves-


	2. Divine Blees of the Vengeful Devil

Jun: Cross, your turn... -points his index finger-

Cross: -snorted-

Hail: Let's start it.

-x-

The Demon Hunters: Our Past.

Kapitel 2: Coldblooded Legendary Hacker

Divine Bless of the Vengeful Devil.

Long time ago, I was the prince of one kingdom. I'm the heir of Rexillion royal lineage. But then Red Phoenix was destroy my kingdom, killing all of my family until no one has live again except me. I'm so lonely. No one was care about me, just ignore me in the darkness and cold atmosphere. They seems have no mercy at me, doesn't mean physically, but mentally. I was a Demon, like my best friend Jun.

Best friend... I remember when the Goddess of Death giving me a mission to eradicate the Demon Hunters, with the Legendary Sword, Rapture. Sucking the souls for nothing, feels like this is one of my bullshit life. When I joined them, I was preparing my Rapture, but that freaking leader was know my motions and drag me into one room that everyone don't know where. All dimension was black... nothing inside there. Then he come with large size of demon arm floated at side of him. "Tell me the reason why you join my guild..." he menacingly stared at me. I can feel the hatred clouding his golden eyes. "None of your business!" I retorted to him, but what I got is extreme pressure at the wall as he, forcefully push his spirit arm at the wall. "Looks like you've got the mission from Goddess of Death that you have to kill me, Aoi and Mirai." He give me a cold stare, as his left arm preparing his Supreme Rebellion, a lance with dreadful design and energy that pointed at my abdomen. "If you didn't abort that mission, your life is gone." Violet eyes glow with hatred as he tried to pierce me. Cold sweat rolled down on my face.

_Actually who is this freaks?! I can feel Vengeance at his stare, and Anger..._

My breath feels heavier and heavier. But then, I was brought to reality. He stared at me with blue glow at his right eyes. _A psychic? _That was I thought when I realize his right eyes have a Psi insignia. "You tried to lift your sword, the punishment is worse that last time..." his words rang into my head. _Is he serious?! No way! _I let a nervous gulp.

One month has passed. I'm a bit socialized with those peoples, but I keep my cold demeanor, until one girl has change my life. Her name's Angel Freeze. Yeah, I'm a bit stupid when I talk to girls. I ask her how is she feels, but it sounds like flirting her. _Damn it! _I curse myself, but what? She answer it warmly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Miss Yumi for bring me here." She shown a smile to me. _Very warm... _I thought when my eyes was keep staring her.

I also remember one day I was sleep in my own bed peacefully, but disturbed with Angel entering my bedroom. _What the hell is she doing in my room!? _I shouted in my mind. "Let me sleep with you..." she slightly whined while rubbing her eyes. "F-fine..." _Damn it, why am I stuttering!? _I gritted my teeth, as I welcoming her. _What I must do right now!? She's at side of me! _Hopefully, I can control my desire into absolutely under controlled. _Huh, that was close! If I was rape her, where's my pride as a prince? They'll call me royal son of a bitch after I rebuilt my kingdom later with scandal at my side. _I throw that thought away and let out a sigh, while trying to fell into sleep.

A date... in Hamel, that event were always shown in my mind. But that Ifrit has disturb my date and because of him I was damaged, but not severely. _Tch, it hurts you know that! _I frowned as I carrying her back into the mansion.

Because of that day, I'm no longer a coldblooded boy anymore. Always showing my smile toward the other member, and already forgot to what the Goddess of Death give to me

Until the final showdown has begun. We fight Lucifer with all of our power. You know what? That's just inflicting a little damage on him, except Aoi's Rising Sun. I have no choice, except using that skill. Lucifer die, I die too. Jun has shown his own deadliest skill, vanishing Lucifer's arms and legs. And now, it's my turn to finish him off.

_Grand Thorn: Guilty Destruction!_

I stab my sword at the abdomen, let me sacrifice my life for saving the Elrios. Burst of spikes were impaled Lucifer's body, including at the vital region.

_I'm sorry Angel, I couldn't tell this to you that I've fall in love with you since the first time we meet. I know a vile Demon like me don't deserve your affection, your warm smile and everything._

Tears rolled down on my cheek. Feels guilty that I haven't much time to confess my feeling to her, and remembering my sins. I close my eyes forever, never open it again.

_Listen to my voice, calling you... Calling you out of darkness..._

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin... always turn your back on him..._

A warm hands was wrapped onto me and put my own soul back into my body. I heard touching melody come out from her mouth. Comfortable sensation was slowly vanishing my wound. The pain I feel, was gone and replaced with bliss.

_Thank you Angel, you have purified my stained soul alongside Jun. I hope I can confess my feeling to you, and I hope I can stand at side of you, forever._

-x-

Hail: Well then, the end.

Cross: Cold...

Jun: What?

Cross: I've never do that to all of you...

Jun: Retorting again?

Cross: Er, no.

Hail: See you again in Angel's background story! -waves-


End file.
